Acknowledge
by ValaMagic
Summary: Lorelai and Chris' first time. Was it for the right reasons?


AN: I am NOT a Chris/Lorelai shipper but this thought wouldn't leave me alone and yes I also know that Rory was conceived on the balcony, so this story is in no way about Rory's conception.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the story)

Acknowledge

"Richard, Emily, I'm home, are you here?" She dropped her satchel on the floor, the maid would get it later, or not. Either way it would drive her mother nuts. "Guess they're not home" she said lowering her voice and turning to her companion. She grabbed his hand dragging him towards the drink cart and pouring them both generous amounts of vodka. She handed one to her boyfriend Chris, perfect except for her parent's approval of him. As Chris put the glass to his lips Lorelai pressed her hand against the front of his trousers causing him to cough and spray vodka on the carpet below his feet.

Lorelai giggled and headed up the stairs with a quick glance over her shoulder and Chris followed her. She grimaced as she entered her bedroom, her parents couldn't understand that she wasn't like them, one day they'd see, she'd break their hearts she thought bitterly. She turned as Chris entered the room closing the door softly behind him, crossing the few steps towards him she pressed her body against him, and her lips on his. Without hesitation she pushed his blazer to the floor and kicked off her shoes. She dragged him to the bed not noticing that he was not reacting to her advances. As she pushed him on to her bed he pushed her away.

"Lor?" he questioned as she let her own blazer fall to the ground and pulled her school jumper over her head. "Lorelai?" he demanded "What are you doing?"

"Seducing you" she replied unbuttoning the first two of her buttons, her hips swaying slightly.

Chris turned away "Lor, we're fifteen, we can't be doing this"

"Why? You love me don't you?" Her hands were frozen on her shirt, which had fallen open slightly and her voice was laced with hurt.

"Of course" Chris replied quickly, she smiled and stepped towards him, reaching out her hands to her boyfriend "Lor!" he told her moving away.

"Chris, it's gonna happen sooner or later. Why not sooner?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"We're so young" he replied weakly.

"Age doesn't matter when you're in love" she told him matter-of-factly.

He smiled finally "We're actually going to do this?"

"Yeah, we are" she said smiling. She put a hand over his placing it against her breast.

"Oh god" he moaned.

"You're not religious hon"

"I might convert" he replied his fingers massaging her breast through her shirt and bra. Lorelai slid onto Chris' lap and carefully undid his tie letting it fall to the floor. Her mother would die of shock if she could see them now. At that thought she pulled desperately at his shirt, almost ripping the buttons from the material. The moment his shirt fell to the floor she slid his belt from his pants and opened them. Sliding his fly down she motioned for him to remove his trousers and shoes. She 

turned back to her own clothes as Chris slid his trousers off shakily. Chris paused one leg still in his trousers as Lorelai's shirt fell to the floor.

"You're beautiful, Lor" She smiled and he continued to watch transfixed as she unbuttoned her plaid skirt and let it fall to the floor before stepping out of it.

Moments later as she unhooked her bra and let it fall slowly to the floor she was overcome with nervousness as she realised what she was about to do. Nervousness was soon replaced by excitement as Chris' cool hands pressed tentatively against the warm skin of her stomach. He watched, mesmerised as goose bumps appeared on Lorelai's skin wherever his fingers travelled. Slowly he hooked shaky fingers under the elastic of her underwear, not daring to let his eyes wander as he slid the garment down her thighs, over her knees and eventually to her feet.

For several moments she remained still, a blush creeping on to her features, aware of Chris' scrutiny of her exposed body. Lithely she pressed her naked body to her queen size bed, spurred into action by the rough floral patterned comforter pressing into her back, yet another symbol of her parent's complete ignorance of her existence. She sat and yanked on Chris's boxers, surprising him by pulling him down to her. Boldly Lorelai pressed one of his hands to her breast where her nipple had already begun to harden, partially due to the cool air and partially to her current state of arousal. Lorelai groaned as his cool fingers flicked her nipple back and forth, his already erect penis pressing against her thigh.

She peeked down at the hard object, wondering briefly whether it was big or small, though she had nothing to compare it to except a vague memory of Johnny Jackson flashing her in the second grade and Chris' didn't look anything like Johnny's had. She brushed her fingers tentatively across the tip as Chris' lips pressed against her own causing her to swallow the moan her actions elicited. Pleased with the response she curled her hand around the length of his penis sliding her hand quickly up and down as she had read you should. When his lips pressed against her taut nipple she squeezed him tightly and arched her back pressing herself further into his mouth gasping as his teeth grazed her nipple. She slid her body down the bed, pushing herself further underneath her partner, pressing his penis teasingly between her legs.

"Lor?" he questioned seriously his breath warm on her chest, his eyes scared.

"It's okay" she promised, wiggling her hips.

"What if I hurt you?"

"I'll never forgive you" she replied sarcastically "Jeez Chris, you must be the only guy in the world to turn down his girlfriend when she's practically begging you" she teased smiling.

"You're sure?" he asked again, she nodded in reply.

"I'll be gentle" he finally conceded.

"I know" she told him honestly.

She parted her legs and watched as he positioned himself between them, he pushed into her slowly, continuing despite the anguish he saw on her face. It took a long time for him to push his entire 

length into her and even longer for him to pull out, finally after a couple of motions she began to smile and pulled his lips to hers as he slid his body in and out of hers, slowly at first and then faster. It was a strange sensation she decided, but not entirely unenjoyable. She moaned as his hands trailed over her body, followed by his lips pressing into her shoulder. Moments later a peculiar warmth spread inside her body one which was unfamiliar but she immediately guessed the source of. She let him slide out of her gratefully and watched as he fell limply to the mattress.

"I love you Lor" he told her breathlessly, it wasn't a heartfelt sentiment, but some strange sense of propriety and although Lorelai tried to return the statement no words would form. She wondered what she was doing, did she love the guy who she'd just lost her virginity to, or was it just another statement she was making in the hopes that Richard and Emily would finally acknowledge her? However when Christopher Hayden pulled her naked body into his arms she decided it didn't really matter, it still felt good.


End file.
